One Crazy Crazy Night
by Kdmr87
Summary: Rachel and Puck go out dancing and things get steamy between them. SMUT!


**_Hey readers! I decided to post one of my fun sexy one shots once again! Sorry for erasing it the first time. Forgive me? Hope you like it cause I had a lot of fun writing this!_**

**_I own nothing… don't sue ;)_**

**_Warning: Smut!_**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel was getting dressed when she heard a knock on her front door. She went to the door and looked through the peephole and saw her best friend on the other side. She opened the door and smiled at him. "I'm almost ready. I have to put on shoes and finish my make up."

"Okay." He went to sit on the couch while she left to the room. He totally checked her ass and groaned.

The both of them had the next day off and decided to go out dancing. She was excited because it had been months since she had gone out dancing or just out in general.

He smiled when he saw her walk out of the bedroom. She was wearing a black loose skirt, opened back silk blue shirt, loose wavy hair, smoky eye with light make up and finishing touch, five inch fuck me heels.

"Wow Rach you look great." He said acting casually when in reality he wanted to undress her and take her right there on her couch. Of course he was only her best friend and nothing else. Damn it.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Are you planning on getting laid?" he smirked. Of course he could always tease. There was no harm in that.

"Yes." She didn't even hesitate. "It's been four months. Ready?"

"Let's go have some fun!"

"Let's do it."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Puck and Rachel walked in seeing the amount of people all over the club. It was full to capacity and the line outside went around the block. Luckily Puck knew the bouncer and they were let in without a blink.

"Wanna get a drink?" He knew she didn't like to drink but always he always asked.

"You know what? Why not? I trust you to look after me."

He was surprised but smiled leading her towards the bar. "As you should."

They walked to the bar and Puck got them tequila shots, which Rachel didn't like too much yet she drank it all and then grabbed a beer. After two more tequila shots, Rachel didn't even mind the taste anymore.

"Let's dance." She grabbed his hand and they went to the dance floor and quickly got in tune with the music as they both danced. He was behind her and she had her back to him and they both swayed to the music. His hands were low on her hips and she had her hands on top of his making their bodies pressed tightly against each other.

He was so sure she could feel his erection against her ass as they dance erotically on the dance floor but he didn't give a shit. They were both tipsy thanks to the shots they took so he just went with the flow. If she didn't say anything then she didn't mind. If only he knew.

She definitely could feel him against her and she was getting so turned on. If he moved his thing between her legs she was sure he would feel her hot completely aroused for him. She didn't come here to have sex with him, she was going to find some random hot guy to take home and get down and dirty. She really needed to get loose. She was so uptight with this new show she was in and she hated being stressed out. But now that she was dancing with her hot as hell best friend and it was obvious that he wanted her, she was changing her mind and just have him for herself tonight. Ugh she hated thinking like this but thanks to those shots she didn't give a shit.

After dancing for an hour, she leaned in towards him and whispered in his ear making him harder if that was possible. "I need to use the ladies room."

He nodded and they walked out of the dance floor towards the side of the bar. "I'll wait here for you." He needed a break from her or he would fuck her right here in front of all these people and he knew she wouldn't appreciate that. Maybe.

She nodded and walked towards a small hallway were she saw a long line of women waiting for the bathroom. She sighed and just waited until it was her turn.

He looked around the club seeing everyone having a good time from dancing, to drinking, and some even making out in corners. He wondered what was taking Rachel so long so he looked at his phone and noticed it had been more than half an hour. So he headed towards the hallway.

There was a long line on the right side of the hallway but the other side was empty so that people could walk back out and in a couple of corners there were people talking or making out.

As he got closer, he noticed his best friend pressed against the wall by some dude who looked like he was way passed drunk. But what bothered Puck even more was that Rachel didn't care. She was definitely tipsier than he thought. Cause a sober Rachel would never even let a guy like that stand five feet from her.

Puck moved closer to the both of them and pulled the guy off her. The guy slurred a couple of words and walked away.

"What the hell Noah?" she asked annoyed.

"I should be asking you the same thing?" he asked pissed because she never swore unless she was drunk or on her way to being drunk.

She scuffed and started to walk away from the hallway and he followed right behind her.

They went to the bar and she ordered another shot of tequila downing it with a beer. He couldn't help but smile at the face she would make cause he knew she didn't like alcohol. But this time when she downed the shot she didn't even flinch.

After the shot, she started to walk away but he pulled her towards a corner of the club so they could at least have a somewhat private conversation.

"I want to get laid and you just ruined it for me." She snapped.

He scoffed. "Trust me Rach he wasn't even going to make it to second base let alone make you come." She was taken aback at his forwardness and crossed her arms. "Plus you are drinking more than you can handle tonight and there is no way in hell I am letting you go home with some stranger."

She calmed down and after listening to him she smiled lovingly. "Thank you," she said as she hugged him pressing her body against his.

He groaned. "Now come on. Let's dance some more."

They headed back to the dance floor.

She didn't know what was going on with her but she had a feeling it had something to do with the alcohol. She was feeling really hot and getting extremely turned on as she danced with him. She wrapped her hands around his neck pulling him closer and she could feel his breath on her neck, which made her feel even hotter.

His hands moved down to her waist almost gripping her hips pulling her closer to him. She bit her bottom lip and moaned loving the way their bodies were pressed together. He turned her around barely leaving any space between them and made sure her ass was pressed against his crotch again. She got goosebumps when he put one hand on her hip and his other on her lower stomach.

For a couple of more hours they danced to every song, never separating from each other which was weird because Rachel wanted to get laid tonight and being close to Puck wouldn't attract men or women towards her. Around 1 am they decided to stop dancing and went back to the bar drinking three more shots of tequila and downing it with a beer. If you asked him, it tasted disgusting but she didn't care.

She noticed Puck was standing unusually closer to her without actually touching her which made her nervous so she moved closer to her best friend not knowing what was coming over her and whispered in his ear. He held back a groan as she had her breasts pressed against his chest. "Let's get out of here." She looked at him trying to read him but the alcohol was making her feel ridiculously horny.

He grabbed her hand and they both left the club.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

They had decided to take a cab because one, it was really late, and two they were tipsy almost drunk, at least she was drunk but he could handle his liquor. Once Puck told the driver where to go, he focused on Rachel. Her body was inches away from him and her hand moving up and down his inner thigh.

"Rach..." He didn't know if he said it as a warning for her to back away or to not stop what she was doing but she didn't care because she was kissing his neck and nipped his earlobe.

"Noah..." He looked at her and saw her eyes dilated and full of lust then looked down where her skirt had ridden up barely covering her thighs. "I want you."

He groaned throwing his head back trying to control himself. "Rae..."

She looked down to his crotch and bit her bottom lip when she saw the bulge she had barely touched. "And you want me too, don't you?" She kept kissing any skin she could reach as she moved her hand closer to his bulge and tried to unzip his pants but he quickly stopped her. "No," she whined.

"Rach we are in a cab." Seeing the driver looking at them from the mirror he snapped, "Hey keep your eyes to the front."

"Oh please it's not like he hasn't seen this before." She giggled.

Fuck she never giggled. "God Rae you're so horny when you're drunk."

She grabbed his hand and moved it underneath her skirt pressing it on her core cupping her pussy. He groaned feeling how hot and wet she was. "Please Noah, I need you so much."

"Rae" He said as a warning but it really wasn't since she moved his hand inside her panties. "Fuck"

"I'm so wet for you. Feel me." She moaned.

"Fuck Jesus Christ." He definitely could feel how wet she was for him.

"It's all you."

"Stop." He removed his hand away trying to control himself and saw her pouting.

"Please I need you to fuck me so badly."

He was so hard it hurt and when he saw her removing her panties he almost came right there like a fucking teenager. "Rach stop... fuck... shit..." he whispered.

She guided his hand to her pussy until she could feel his fingers on her slit and she moaned just feeling him there. "Please Noah..."

He wanted to so badly but they were in public and they were best friends who always made sure not to cross that line. But with his hand touching her bare pussy was definitely crossing that fine line.

She kissed him all around his face as she straddled him with his hand still cupping her pussy. She grinds her hips down making him groan and started to kiss his neck and everywhere except his mouth. "Puck I want you so much. I want your fingers, your tongue and your cock inside me fucking my pussy until I pass out."

He literally had to think about something else before he blew his load right then and there. Calling him Puck in her very obvious lust filled voice made him want to give in so easily. He didn't even noticed she had unzipped is pants until he gasped feeling her hand around his hard cock. "Shit Rae stop."

She kissed his ear and nipped his lobe. "Your cock feels amazing on my hand Puck. I wonder how it would feel in my mouth." Fuck it. He couldn't control himself anymore and without warning she moaned loudly when he pushed two fingers inside her. He moved his fingers in and out of her and she felt incredible. "Yes oh God more." She began to ride his hand as fast and as hard as she could but whine when he pulled out his fingers. "No"

"We are here." She looked to her side and indeed they were outside her building. She looked back at him and took his hand licking his fingers that were just inside her seconds ago, clean making him groan. "Fuck so hot."

He gave the driver more money than what the meter said and after fixing his pants and making sure her skirt was decent and he grabbed her panties, they got out of the cab.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Once they were inside, Puck couldn't help it anymore and pushed her against the wall pressing his body against hers and finally for the first time in years, he kissed her. She moaned opening her mouth for him and their tongues moved against each other passionately and possessively. When air was much needed they pulled away and Rachel's hand moved down to his pants unbuttoning it.

"I need your cock." She pulled out his erection and looked at it for the first time. "You have an awesome cock."

He chuckled but groaned when she got on her knees and took him all in her mouth. "Rach shit we are in the lobby."

She didn't care obviously as she sucked and licked and rubbed him like there was no tomorrow. She bobbed her head back and forth, rolling her tongue around him then almost had his cock out so she could suck the tip, which made him gasp. She smiled moving her mouth once more all the way in and he almost came when he felt the back of her throat.

"Shit fuck shit oh God." She kept on going sucking while she rubbed his balls and when he hit the back of her throat one more time he knew it was a matter of time. "Rae I'm gonna..." He tried to pull her away but she just kept going until he groaned her name coming inside her mouth and she swallowed every thing he gave her.

Once she felt like he was cleaned enough she took him out of her mouth and moved up his body. "You taste so fucking good."

He kissed her harder and a little sloppy and when they heard a noise coming from upstairs, he tucked himself back in and they walked to the elevators.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

As soon as the elevator doors closed she was on him in seconds. She grabbed his hands and put them on her breasts. She moaned as he squeezed and rubbed her harden nipples.

He moved his hands down her stomach and inside her shirt up until he touched her bare breasts making her moan. "God you feel amazing."

"Yes touch me please so good." She took one of his hands and moved it inside her skirt so he could touch her pussy once again.

"So wet."

"It's all for you. I don't think I've ever been this wet for anyone." She admitted in her drunken state.

He groaned. "Fuck." He pushed one finger inside her while the other hand squeezed one of her breasts.

"Yes oh God! More," she moaned.

"God you're such a horny drunk." He pushed a second finger and she moaned loudly as he moved his hand fucking her with his fingers while the other hand pinched her nipples.

"Fuck I'm so close. I'm gonna come." She moaned as she rode his fingers.

"Rae I haven't even..." He moved his fingers faster and harder and when he added another finger she screamed his name as she came.

"Puck! Fuck yes! I'm coming!"

Then they heard the ding from the elevator letting them know they were on her floor and they stumbled out.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luckily everyone was sleeping since it was 3 in the morning as they stumbled down the small hallway to her door.

"Come on." She took out the key from his back pocket and tried getting the key in the hole but with Puck kissing her and squeezing her breasts while pressing his once again hard cock against her ass was making it impossible. "If this door doesn't open now, you are fucking me out here."

He stopped what he was doing and helped her unlock her door.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Before the door even closed she was naked. He couldn't believe it. He had never seen her naked like this before. He wasn't as drunk as he seemed. He definitely could hold his liquor but she was a lightweight without a doubt. Clearly cause she would never act this way sober.

"Why are you still wearing clothes?" She pulled his shirt off and then unzipped his pants while he removed his shoes. She smiled seeing him naked and hard. "That's better." She walked over to the couch and sat on the armrest. "Come here and fuck me."

He walked towards her and stood between her legs. He looked down her body and his cock twitch just thinking about being buried inside her juicy pussy. "You want me to fuck you?" He moved the tip of his cock up and down her pussy lips.

"Yes I want you to fuck me." She licked her lips totally aroused.

He kissed her hard and rough not caring if it was sloppy at all. They just kissed for as long as their lungs let them and once they stopped he stepped back so he could grab her and turn her around bending her over the armrest. She looked over her shoulder as she opened her legs more and sticks out her ass for him. "God you are so amazing," he groaned.

"Please Puck don't make me wait any longer." He touched himself as he looked at her dripping pussy on display for him and only him. Finally in one move he was inside her to the hilt and she couldn't help but scream in pleasure. "Oh my God Puck. Yes, yes, yes. Fuck me. Fuck me good. Yes like that!"

He loved her dirty talk. He kept pounding and pounding as hard and as fast as she could take it and he just gripped her hips as he kept giving it to her just like she was asking. "You feel so good and tight."

"Puck oh my... yes shit fuck." He thrust in and out quick strokes slow strokes hitting her spot dead on every time. "I'm so close. I'm gonna come. Make me come yes oh God Puck! This is so much better-oh fuck-than my dreams!"

He almost came right there. She had dreams about him? Oh shit. He felt her walls tightening and with one more thrust she came around his cock screaming his name. He didn't let her rest as he pulled out and he moved them so she could lie on the couch as he thrust inside her once again, all in seconds.

"Puck oh G...!" Her eyes widened as she came once again as he kept fucking her like there was no tomorrow. He thrust in and out as he moved one of her legs over his shoulder and the other was wrapped around his waist.

She arched her back as he hit her spot once again and she knew it was just a matter of time until she would come undone once again. "Fuck you feel so good."

"Puck..." He kept pounding in her as hard and as fast as he could and when he felt she was almost there, he moved his hand between them and rubbed her clit hard. She threw her head back, arched her back and lifted her hips as she came like she had never done before, actually it felt like a gush of fluids coming out of her and it seemed like it was never stopping. "Shit Rae..." Feeling the wetness dripping down.

"I can't stop." She moaned squirting all over them.

He came deep inside her giving everything he got as she milked his cock. He moved a couple of more times until they were coming back from their high and when he opened his eyes and looked at her, she had passed out. He pulled out and got up so he could pick her up bridal style and walked to her bedroom.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He put her under the covers and watched her sleep. He was debating on whether he should stay or leave. After using the bathroom and bringing out painkillers and a glass of water, he decided he was going to stay for a little while and then leave in the morning before she woke up.

In the morning, Rachel slowly opened her eyes and winced at the headache she had. She froze when she felt someone next to her and took a deep breath so she could see who it was.

"Holy shit."

Her eyes widened as she saw her best friend sleeping next to her in the nude with his arms around her naked waist. And she definitely could feel his erection pressed against her thigh. She tried remembering the night before or when she looked at the clock a couple of hours ago and blushed. She remembered a little after they left the club. Then next to the clock she saw the painkillers and water. When she took them she waited for the effects to take place. As she waited, she was getting sleepy so she closed her eyes to take a nap and soon was fast asleep.

He woke up about an hour later and saw her still sleeping. His hand was resting low on her stomach and that was definitely not helping his situation. He noticed the painkillers were gone so she had gotten up to take them yet she didn't freak out about them being naked in bed together. He looked at her and she was peacefully asleep so he decided to get up and go take a cold shower since he was very much aroused at the moment.

Finally she opened her eyes once again and felt a little better. She looked to the side and she was alone in bed. He probably freaked out and left. She wouldn't blame him, she threw herself at him in the most embarrassing way ever. Now she was sure, she was never going to drink again. She was starving but first she wanted to take a shower for obvious reasons.

When she got out of the steam bathroom she was even hungrier. Now to try and cook something edible and that seemed impossible since she barely had food in her kitchen. She put on a tank top and boy shorts and walked out of the bedroom.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Puck cooking, in only his jeans. She blushed once again thinking about last night. The more she thought about it the more she remembered.

He turned around and bit back a groan at what she was wearing and smiled. "Good morning Rach"

"You're still here. I thought you'd be gone by now."

"Yea well I don't work today and you were gonna be hungry when you woke up so I went to the store down the block and bought a couple of things." He said without looking at her as he kept cooking. "How's your head ache?"

She snapped out of it, because she was still trying to grasp this whole situation they were in, and answered him. "It's better thanks to the painkillers." She walked to the fridge and bend to take some juice out.

He once again tried to hold his groan as he looked at her ass cheeks poking out from her boy shorts. He was thinking about how he fucked her from behind and damn now his jeans were getting uncomfortable.

"Smells really good. Thank you."

He turned around with both plates that had scrambled eggs, bacon and toasts and he sat next to her. "Hope you like it."

She digs in and moaned at the food. "God Noah this is so good."

Of course that didn't help his situation as he thought how she moaned while he fucked her. He cleared his throat and started to eat as well.

They ate in silence but the sexual tension between them was so thick it couldn't be cut with the sharpest knife. When they finished eating, she took the plates and put them in the sink to clean them.

"I can do that." He said.

"You cooked I clean." She said without looking at him.

His eyes were focused on her back and moved down to her ass and then her long legs that were wrapped around him early that morning. Damn it, he needed to stop or he would do something they might regret later.

He watched her move around the kitchen as she cleaned. She grabbed the ingredients and went to the fridge and he snapped when she bend and showed her ass and the wet spot on her covered pussy. "Fuck Rach."

Before she could turn around and ask him what was wrong, she felt him pressed against her on the closed fridge and his hand cupped her pussy making her moan.

"Noah..."

"You are such a fucking tease." He groaned teasing the wet spot on her covered pussy.

"Am not." She gasped when he moved the fabric to the side and pushed two fingers inside her.

"You're so wet." She couldn't speak and just nodded. "Now you're all quiet?" She gasped when he pushed a third finger. "God you're so tight." She moaned as he moved his fingers in and out at a rapid pace. She gasped when she felt getting closer but whined when he pulled his fingers out and turned her around. She blushed and bit her bottom lip. "Why so shy now?"

She watched him and moaned seeing the lust in his eyes. "I'm not," she whispered as he pushed her boy shorts down her legs and she kicked them away.

"Oh yea?" She nodded. "Are you sure? Cause last night or should I say this morning, you were all about dirty talk that almost made me come in the spot and now you are all shy and quiet."

She blushed once again as she thought about the things she told him and blushed even more because she was standing in front of him with just a tank top on, her nipples hard as a rock and her pussy on display.

He pulled her tank top off her body and groaned seeing her in the daylight. "God you're so beautiful."

"Noah..."

He moved closer and gripped her hips. "Baby this is not the time to be shy."

She moved her hands to his chest touching every inch she looked at and then when she saw his erection she gasped. "You've seen it before."

She nodded and bit her lip still looking at his bulge. She nervously moved her hands to his pants and looked at him as she unbuttoned and unzipped him. When she pushed his pants down she gasped once again seeing his cock stand in attention.

He picked her up and sat her on the kitchen counter with her legs spread open giving him a great view of her dripping pussy. "Jesus I can't get enough at how wet you are just for me." She moaned moving her hips up giving him the hint but he smirked. "Tell me what you want."

"Noah..." He moved closer his cock barely touched her pussy. "Please Noah..."

"Tell me what you want." He said huskily.

"I want you so much." She moaned desperately.

He groaned and pulled her closer to the edge and bend down to lick a line up her pussy. She gasped and moved her hips as he did it again. "You taste amazing." She blushed when she remembered telling him that in the lobby. "You remember sucking me don't you?" She nodded. "You are incredible."

"Please Noah." She moaned when he pushed his tongue inside her and started to eat her. He groaned at her taste and couldn't get enough of her. She started to ride his face and threw her head back as she felt herself getting closer. "Noah."

"Come for me Rach." He fucked her with his tongue as fast and as hard as she could take it and when he pressed on her clit she came.

"Oh my God Noah!"

He drank everything she gave him and after kissing her pussy he moved up her body rubbing his cock on her body. "You taste so sweet. I could eat you all day." She moaned seeing her juices on his chin she grabbed his neck and pulled her towards her and she kissed him tasting herself on him. "You like how you taste?"

"Yes," she said licking her lips.

He groaned. "Shit Rae."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved her hips so her pussy could touch his cock. "Please Noah."

"What do you want baby? What do you want and I'll give it to you."

She moved one hand down to grab him making him hiss and pulled him closer to her pussy. "You know what I want."

"I do. I just want to hear you say it."

She licked her lips looking at him. "Fuck me."

He groaned as he pushed inside her making her moan in pleasure and she started to move her hips with his so they could find a good rhythm. He looked down their bodies and saw his cock disappear inside her and he moaned. She saw him looking down and she did the same and moaned too. He groaned feeling her getting wetter as she looked at them. "You like that don't you?"

"Yes." She nodded wrapping her legs around him as they kept fucking each other as fast as they could go.

He looked at her in the eyes and he saw the lust she had towards him but there was something more he couldn't figure out. He had to break eye contact because it was too intense and instead he went down to kiss and suck on her nipples.

She threw her head back loving his lips on her body. "Noah..."

She gasped as he hit a spot and when he did it again she couldn't help but let go and came around his cock. He kept going, fucking her as fast and as hard and when she came once again, he let go and came inside her. He moved a couple of times until they were both back from their high.

She unwrapped her legs around him and saw him pull out his flaccid member. He still stayed between her legs and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're amazing."

She smiled as she yawned and blushed not being able to help it. He chuckled and picked her up groaning at her wetness against his stomach and he walked to the bedroom.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He laid her on her side and he lied next to her. She looked at him and smiled.

"I should go." He said.

She shook her head. "Stay please?"

He smiled and moved closer and wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer. "For as long as you want me to."

She smiled and soon fell asleep.

He looked at her and sighed. He didn't know what was going on with them but he wasn't going to complain any time soon.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The next morning Rachel slowly opened her eyes and saw Puck sleeping next to her in the naked flesh. She couldn't believe they were doing this together. Never in her life did she think he would give in and finally have his way with her. She blushed again thinking about their sexual encounter and the way he called her baby. God she wanted him again.

She felt so wanton and debouch.

He stirred a little in his sleep but didn't wake up. She moved the sheets down their bodies and bit her lip when she saw him hard and pointing to her. She needed to stop blushing. She moved her index finger across his chest, traced his six-pack and ended in his trimmed pubic hairs. Her finger traced circles around it and noticed his dick twitch.

She gasped softly and when she looked at his face he was still sleeping thank God. So she continued. Her finger traced down to the end of his shaft circling it slowly loving the hardness. He stirred but still didn't move so she continued on. She moved her finger up till the tip and gasped when she saw pre-cum spilling out.

God he was so beautiful.

She licked her lips and after gathering a bit of him on her finger she brought him to her lips and moaned tasting him for the second time. Since the first time she tasted him she was drunk and couldn't remember what he tasted like. But now she sure as hell would remember for the rest of her life, even if they don't do this anymore after he leaves, how incredible he tasted. And of course how amazing he made her feel every time he made her come.

Fuck.

Just thinking about it made her wet and she rubbed her thighs together to ease the ache she so desperately wanted him to fix. She moved down the bed until she was face to face with the beautiful cock in front of her. After caressing it softly and then stroking him, she moved her head closer until she took him all in her mouth. She moaned again loving the way he fit perfectly in her mouth just like he fit perfectly inside her.

She started moving her head back and forth as she sucked him tasting him on her tongue. She was so focused and enjoying him in her mouth that she didn't hear a groan or her name being called out until she felt his hand on her hair. She finally looked at him without removing him from her mouth and saw him looking back at her with lust filled eyes.

"Rach," that's all he could say as she kept sucking and licking over and over again.

She smiled as best she could and went back to pleasuring him adding her hand to massage his balls, which made he groan her name out loud. She moaned as she kept fucking him with her mouth and after sucking hard and using her other hand to stroke the base he came, spilling every single drop he had down her throat. "Fuck"

She cleaned him as best she could and smiled as she moved up the bed and lied next to him. "Hi," she blushed.

"Hi yourself," he smirked. "Best way to wake up if you ask me"

"I just couldn't help myself," she whispered. "You're really beautiful"

He chuckled at how cute she was being all shy. "Thanks I guess." She went to pick up the sheets to cover them but he stopped her. "Don't cover up. I love what I'm seeing"

She blushed once more and couldn't find the words she wanted to say so she just stayed quiet.

They were both on their sides facing each other so he put his hand on her waist and pulled her a little closer to him. She had one hand resting on her head and the other between them on the bed.

"Rach do you remember when you said that this is better than your dreams?"

Her eyes widened. Oh my God she said that out loud? Dammit she was never going to drink again. Of course she had dreams about him all the time. He was like a freaking God with all his muscles and six-pack and just every inch of his delicious body. She never made a move towards him after being rejected when they were just 17 years old but she wouldn't force herself to not dream about him. In fact she hoped she did every single time she went to sleep. She didn't want to answer him so she stayed quiet.

"Well you not answering actually answers the question so now the other question would be why?"

"Why what?" she asked playing the amnesia card.

He rolled his eyes. "Why are you dreaming about me and what are these dreams?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," she whispered.

"Rae please tell me," he begged.

"Noah why do you want to know? We had sex. Isn't that enough?"

"No."

She scoffed and moved to get the sheets to cover her as she rested against the headboard. "Look I don't know why I have these dream. Maybe I do but that doesn't mean that I know any better or what to do about that"

"You're not making any sense"

"You're making me nervous," she whispered.

"Okay let me help you." He waited to see if she would talk and when she didn't he continued, "you have sex dreams about me."

She nodded.

"Okay and how long have you had them?"

She blushed embarrassed not wanting to answer.

"Rach?"

"I've had these dreams since junior year"

His eyes grew wide. "Rae you've been having sex dreams about me for 10 years?"

She sighed. "Well when we used to fool around in high school I didn't get them as much, probably once or twice a month. Then when I fell in love with you, it was constantly, like I had to take care of myself at least twice in order to be alert throughout the day." He groaned but she continued. "Then when we didn't talk as much, the dreams went down cause I was to upset with you, but they were still there. Then once we started talking again, more dreams came. Then when you started getting serious with your girlfriend, I tried really hard to avoid dreaming and thinking of you when I pleasured myself," he groaned again and noticed he was getting aroused once again, "because I was so sure that you and I would never actually have a chance. Then when you guys broke up and you started paying attention to me and making these small caresses and gestures, well you can imagine how much you turned me on."

"Rach," he groaned pulling her towards him so her head was on the pillows and half his body was on top of hers his erection pressed fully on her thigh. "Then?"

"Well, not much after that. I would have to use my own imagination of what you looked like and tasted like and sounded like to help me get off everyday this year until that night in the club."

"Fuck Rae you were so horny that night and such a dirty talker. Is that how you were in your dreams?"

She nodded. "Yea"

"Tell me"

"Sometimes I talked dirty throughout the whole sexual encounter and then other times I was so shy"

"Like in the kitchen and right now?"

"Shier?" she blushed.

He groaned. "Damn babe"

"Yea," she licked her lips and moved her arms around his back so she could caress him up and down his spine and end up on his tight butt. She squeezed his ass.

"Rachel, are you still in love with me?" he asked and he quickly felt her tense up. She was going to move away from him but he stopped her. "Hey? Don't," he said softly caressing her neck across her collarbone and up to her cheek. "Don't run away from me."

"I don't want to talk about this," she admitted.

"I want to please?" he asked with hope in his voice.

"Why?" she asked her heart beating faster than before.

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "Because."

"That's not a reason," she said annoyed.

"It is to me," he smirked making her laugh. "Please"

She sighed. "I tried so hard to fall out of love with you but it never worked Noah. I tried really hard. I did. I tried when you became serious with her, I tried when you moved in together, I tried when you both moved here, I tried so hard when you told me about the wedding," her voice was starting to break and her eyes watered but she got this far now she was not going to stop until everything was out, "I even tried when you guys broke up. But it never worked. I have been in love with you since the moment you saved me from jewfro in fifth gra…" she didn't finish her thought because he kissed her.

He watched the way she was pouring her heart out. He knew how hard this was for her since her fear of rejection went back all the way to high school. She told him exactly how she felt and it just made him feel-well he didn't know but he knew he had to kiss her and so he did.

He kissed her softly at first trying to tell her he understood but the more they kiss the stronger it would get. He caressed the side of her body while both tongues dueled for dominance. Once it was time to let some air in their lungs, they pulled away.

He smiled looking at her as he caressed her cheek with the back on his hand. "Why didn't you ever say any of this before?" he asked.

She sniffled a little and shook her head. "Would you have listened?"

"Yes"

"No you wouldn't have," she shook her head again, "the second time you rejected me, I made it my mission to make sure you never knew how I really felt about you."

"Sometimes I think I had an idea," he admitted.

Her eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yea. I didn't think it wasn't as strong as what I know now but throughout the years you always gave me these little not so subtle looks and I just knew"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because. I was scared. I didn't know what my feelings were between us and I guess in a way I also tried pushing them away which of course made you distant in a way"

"How do you feel about me know?" she asked but if she was being honest she was petrified to find out his answer. Of course she knew he wanted her. It was so obvious but did he love her more than just a best friend?

"Rae, after she and I broke up, you and I were inseparable. We spent as much time together as possible and when we didn't I always wondered what you were doing and if you were thinking of me just like I was you. I got jealous when you would go out with your other friends and I saw red every time you told me you had sex with someone. Even when I was with her, for some reason, I got jealous when you went out on a date with a man, I just didn't want them taking you home and having sex with you. Having those jealousy feelings were extremely confusing since I was with her, but of course I always tried my hardest to push them away. Between the ages of 21 and 26 I didn't think of you in a sexual way," she remembered those were the years they weren't as close as before then and after that, "then one day, I think you had been living in the building next to us for like three months, I wanted to try and spend time with you so I went over. I used the emergency key you gave me the day you moved in, and I opened the door. Before I even took a step further, I could hear moaning noises."

Her eyes widened. "Are you serious? Oh my God"

" I was so shocked and just utterly turned on by the fact that you were fucking yourself. I quietly walked out your place locking the door and ever since I couldn't stop thinking about your moans. Sometimes when she was out and I was alone in our place, I would think of you while I got myself off. Once she and I broke up, I thought about you even more."

"Wow," she whispered.

"So what I'm trying to say is that, yea I think I was in love with you before I even realized it," he said smiling as he caressed her cheek.

She smiled widely. "Really?" He smiled nodding. "Good! Now kiss me again"

**FIN**

_**R&R PLEASE**_


End file.
